


Love

by AnnieHuynh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieHuynh/pseuds/AnnieHuynh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John had a fight, John stormed out of the house. In the Baker Street alone, Sherlock wait for John to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Tick tock…tick tock…

It’s midnight and still he is not back home. Outside it is raining hard, the weather forecast said there is the storm coming. Why he is not home? He know I have been worry about him, right? His shoulder has been aching since this morning, additionally today job was unpleasant. So when he went back from work, he feel tired but being a good lover he is, he asked about my day, told me I need to eat or take a rest. But today is not my day as well, I just feel like everything is falling apart and I do not feel like dealing with him right now. So when he talked to me about his day, I didn’t want to hear it, I snapped at him. Then of course he talked back and so on. I just want to be alone why can not he get it. Until I pushed his limits, he said: ” You know what! If you don’t want to see me, fine i will go. Happy at home!”. When he was out, I regret immediately. I want him to come back, cuddle with me and tell me everything is alright. 

And now being left alone, I thought what if he does not come back, what if he does not love me anymore and want to break up, what if out there he met someone who is nice, pretty and realise I am not worth his love, what if… Arghh, why he is not home yet? I will say sorry, I will do anything to make up to him. Just please go home!

Click…

And there he is, the love of my life, the one I can not live without.”Why you still up at this hour? I said you need go to bed, you look exhausted” said he. I can not take it anymore, I run to him, hug him with all my strength. Why he is always like that? Always care about me while I behave like a child. “There,there! I’m home now. Let’s get change and sleep. Shall we?” his soft voice said. It is like angel’s voice to me

"I am sorry" I said

"i know" And he smiled.

Just like that I know everything is alright.


End file.
